(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie-wrap tool, more specifically, the present invention relates to a tie-wrap tool which can handle the tying and cutting of the tie-wrap in a single operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tie-wrap cutter is shown in FIG. 6. This cutter includes an actuating handle 10 and a gripping handle 20 which are pivotally joined together. A blade is attached and pivotally connected to this tool for cutting purpose. The actuating handle 10 and the gripping handle 20 provide the tying and tightening of the tie-wrap. After the tie-wrap is tighten, an attached handle 30 is pressed to drive a blade 40 to cut the unused end of the tie-wrap. The conventional cutter portion includes an attached handle 30, a blade 40 and a torsion spring 50. The actuating handle 10 and the gripping handle 20 are pivotally joined together with a torsion spring 60. Thus, the conventional tie-wrap tool has a cutting device attached to the actuating handle to form a linkage assembly. This is a very impractical arrangement.